


Among the Chosen

by Darkgirl12



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after Battle of Hogwarts, Female Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgirl12/pseuds/Darkgirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Potter thought that life was suppose to get easier for her after she defeated Voldemort. But life apparently has other plans. With Aurors on her tail for fear of her turning Dark, she takes the only escape she has and lands herself in a completely different adventure that may be more dangerous than the one she just finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Winning the war was supposed to be the hardest thing she ever did. Wasn’t her life supposed to be easier after all that? Apparently not. News that she was the one to officially defeat Voldemort had spread wide, and while that was celebrated as joyously as when he was first defeated nearly 16 years previously – other knowledge was met with suspicion. Especially when she went on a slight rant about how the Elder wand was right fully hers. This knowledge not only cemented that the myths about the Deathly Hallows were, in fact, truth – but also that all the rumors of the Elder Wand had some grain of truth with them spurred rumors about what Abigail Potter was going to do now. 

Was she going to follow the path that she had been set on with her loyalty to the light side of magic, or was she going to go off the proverbial deep end and become a Dark Lady? Personally, Abigail thought that the latter was outrageous – what was the point in turning dark when there were people around her that supported her when she was at her darkest moments during school? But apparently the magical community decided that she was a risk to the public, which lead to the situation that she was in at the moment – on the run from the Aurors, not even a year after the Final Battle, because they wanted to eliminate the possibility of her choosing the wrong side. 

Currently she was in Scotland, just north of the rebuilt Hogwarts by a few miles. Unfortunelty, she couldn’t just stop in for refuge, as the ministry had thought of that and had posted guards at the school. And with Hedwig gone, sending mail to any of her friends or family was out of the picture. She didn’t have a way to send them, and she was almost certain that they were being watched in case she did communicate with them. So, with only the things in her new and expanded trunk, shrunk down to the size of a button, Abigail Potter was outrunning the law, once again. But this time, she could feel that it was going to be different. Maybe it was something in the air, in fact – 

The sudden pops in the air forced Abigail to sit from her position on the ground against one of the older trees in the area and take a defensive stance. Even with the spells of concealment hiding her location, she knew she couldn’t stay where she was. Aurors had a way of dismantling such spells to get to their targets. And Aurors were on their way, if the indicator of more pops and cracks splitting through the air were true. Which they were when she could make out cloaked figures making their way towards her tree.  
Thinking fast, and probably without any true thought behind it, Abigail ran. And ran, and ran until she was out of the woods and out in the open fields. She kept running even with spells and curses flew by her and exploded on impact with the ground. Even when she was nearly out of breath and stamina, she kept running – because the alternative was spending the rest of her life behind bars on an island that they would make sure she never left. Abigail didn’t know she had gone as far as she had until she was overlooking the North Sea from a sheer cliff face. Facing off against the Aurors wouldn’t be possible, she was good – but not that good. Also, with the wild wind blowing all around her, she doubted that this was going to end pleasantly for her. 

So, turning around, she faced off against at least 20 Auror members, all pointing their wands at her in case of an attack from her or in order to incapacitate her, she guessed. Well, joke was on them, she knew better than to face off against so many of the trained wizard police force. 

“Abigail Lillian Potter, you are under arrest by the Ministry of Magic. Under Article 5, Section 8 of the Ministry of Magic you are to come quietly and without resistance to be tried for the suspicion of using Dark Magic!” Called Auror Gawain Robarbs from the front of the firing squad, and over the sound of the howling wind. He was a tall man with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a smooth knot at the base of his skull. His black robes were embroidered with the symbols for the Ministry, Auror office, and also proclaiming him the head of the department. 

“Arrest? Under what claims do you have that I have used Dark Magic ever!?” Abigail Shouted back, her loose black hair wiping around her face and stinging her cheeks, “I have never touched the so-called dark arts! Your claim is false and I refuse to allow myself to be arrested under a false accusation!”

“There is no way that a girl of almost 18 years of age could have killed a Dark Lord unless she used powerful dark magic to aid her! Come on Potter, there is nowhere to run! You can’t run, you can’t apparate, and you can’t fly out of here! Come quietly and maybe your sentence could be lessened!” Robarb called back to Abigail, slowly inching forward as the time went on.

Abigail snorted, “Really!? What use is dark magic to me?! Cut the bullshit out Gawain! I know a hunt when I see one. The Minister is afraid of what might become of me if he doesn’t have me under this thumb! Well, I’m not coming with you, not to be put down like a rabid dog, or locked away to rot away in a cell! I’m taking the other option.”  
As the line of Aurors had advanced on her position, so had she slowly come to the terms that she might not be getting out of this alive or whole. So, with a final step back that left her right foot dangling off the cliff, she pushed off with her left and fell. Shouts of surprise and swears reached her ears just before the roar of the wind muted them.  
Her descent wasn’t a slow fall, there was no time to contemplate how she would land in the foaming sea below, or if she would survive the impact. 

There was just the fall and then water and then Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long, but Work got in the way and I lost some motivation for a bit, which will happen every once in a while. I'll try for updates once a month. So, Enjoy!

Realizing that she was awake, was something of a miracle for Abigail. Realizing that she wasn’t dead was another. Because only she could claim to wake up even when dead. But coming to and realizing that she was still in the water, and the water was a gut churning blood red; yeah that was new. Abigail floundered in the freezing water for a few moments, in order to remain afloat, and to also gain her bearings. This turned out to be a good idea when she realized that instead of floating out in the open sea, exposed to the harsh elements; she was, instead, floating in a cavern. Said cavern was a ruby/scarlet mixture that glowed with a light almost that was almost, too harsh for her eyes. And it was in fact the ceiling that made the water turn a blood red – not any injuries of hers. Though her head was a bit tender.

But with the freezing water making her float down the cavern, she had no choice but to put aside her injures in case of running into something beneath the churning surface, which would not be pleasant. So, she swam to the edge of the cavern, fighting the increasingly stronger current until she made it to the wall; and snagging a small hole in the wall with her hand, Abigail was able to haul her body part way out of the water.

Shivers wracked her spine as a seemingly innocent breeze blew through the cavern. Which made it difficult for her to focus when she tried to get her bearings. But in the cave, with no clue which way was the right way, it was already equivalent to pointing in a direction in a dark cave. So, she went with the opposite of what her gut was telling her to do (which was follow the current), and started her climb along the wall while fighting against the current trying to drag her back into its grasp.

“Nope, nope, nope. Why the hell did I decide to go this way?” Abigail muttered as she slowly started to loose feeling in her hands, after what felt like days. Her feet had gone numb a while ago as she dragged them through the water.

“Oh, that’s right, I went against what I always want to do.” But, true to her stubborn headed nature, Abigail kept on scrabbling against the wall, finding little rock edges and clefts to hang onto as she dragged herself toward what she hoped was an opening. After what felt like forever, she finally managed to find purchase on a ledge. It wasn’t a big ledge by any stretch of the imagination, but it was just big enough for her to haul her trembling and sore body up on it. With her feet finally out of the freezing water, she was able to take in the condition of her extremities. And found that while she couldn’t feel them, they weren’t frost bitten – or blue. Though it might have been a narrow miss.

Looking around, she realized that the rocks around her weren’t quite as blood red as they had been when she had started out on her rock climbing adventure, instead they were turning to be an almost burnt orange color – topaz, her mind supplied. It was a something she had never seen before - which had slowly lost its impact on her in the last few years.

So with topaz walls reflecting off the water, Abigail was able to slowly regain her energy and feeling in her legs – which came with the prickling sensation that comes with all sleeping limbs. Abigail had just gotten the energy to start moving again when her stomach let out a ferocious growl. She held her stomach for a moment, and decided that she should probably eat something.

So she reached into the pocket of her robes she was wearing (Thank god for water repelling and expandable charms), and dragged out the last bit of her breakfast bars that she had stockpiled before she went on the run. It wasn’t much, and it was hardly tasteful, but it was something to keep her energies up – and her stomach from revolting.

Abigail slowly began her wall crawling, scaling up and down and sideways to continue to move somewhere that might have a way to the sun. But it was still a slow process, but after a few more hours – felt like days – she was able to finally flop down on a sandy bank, arms and legs both feeling like she couldn’t even lift a feather, let alone pick herself up to continue walking. So underneath the topaz roof, she was able to nod off and catch a few minutes of sleep that she was unable to catch earlier that didn’t come from her head catching a rock.

* * *

 

Waking up was a disorienting experience, especially with a possible concussion, and maybe a light case of hypothermia. Add in that she was in an orange cavern, and it made waking up seem almost like she was tripping on a mixture of Pixie and Fairy Dust. And yes, they were separate things that when mixed made for some very interesting conversations the next day. Not that she took any of it, but she’d seen the aftermath from people who had decided to get creative. Not Pleasant. Anyway, with the world spinning at about the speed of light, Abigail decided that sitting up was out of the question and decided to keep her eyes closed until the ground stopped spinning on her.

When that happened, she slowly – _slowly_ ¬ opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling and decided to attempt to stand up, which succeeded in making her not fall over – but the ground did seem to shift a bit. Walking was delayed for a few minutes, but she seemed to get better when moving. Walking also allowed her the time to go over what actually happened on that cliff.

There was no way that she could have survived that kind of fall, especially with all the rocks at the bottom. So, either she was actually dead and her mind decided that she needed to spend the rest of her life in a colorful cavern – or she had some of the damnedest luck to ever grace humanity and she was alive.  
“I’m screwed either way” Abigail muttered to herself, walking up an incline. And she kept walking up with the incline getting steeper and steeper until she seemed to be traveling almost at a 75 degree angle and crawling. But when she ran her head into the ceiling, she stopped.

“What in the world?” She muttered, trying to look up at what she ran into.

A root.

An honest to Merlin, tree root was in front of her head, and she had missed it. But as she continued to stare at the plant, confusion took over her. Wasn’t she just in a cave? She couldn’t possibly be literally under the ground…could she? She looked behind her to see the ever distant trace of flowing water. Was this all under the ground? The cavern around her was still orange, but it wasn’t as bright as it once was. Taking another look around, there wasn’t anywhere else for her to go, except up – so pulling out her wand, and stepping back, she pointed it at the root(s).

“Bombarda!”

Dirt and stone and splintered wood rained down on her from above, forcing her to crouch down and cover her face. Once the debris stopped falling, she peeked up and was able to see sun light streaming in through the hole she just made. Said hole was just about the size for her to squeeze through – maybe. It also looked like she blew through about two feet of ground to reach the surface.

Crawling forward, she was able to angle her body up through the hole and crawl her way out. Her clothes catching on some of the splintered roots still embedded in the ground, but not causing any lasting damage. Above the ground, there was a sudden flux of magic that Abigail about tumbled over and down the hill she popped up on. Under the ground, she couldn’t feel any magic at all – almost like what it was like living in England. And she was mist definitely not in England anymore.

  
There was green as far as she could see, hills crested with trees that she had never seen before, loaded with fruit that might or might not be consumable. The sky was smog and smoke free and was clean. And again, the magic that was flowing around her seemed to call to her, rejuvenating her aching limbs and at the same time, seemed to be sapping her of her energy. But it was a constant give and take – not something that she would be troubled over unless she was constantly using her own magic. And this Magic was clean – untapped and raw – but beautifully clean and welcoming.

Closing up the hole in the ground that she had blasted, she then decided to make her way to the next set of hills to see if she could see a city or roads to use for travel. So, with the sun above her, she made her way over the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated, and flames will be used to make s'mores.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been years since Abigail first awoke in the waters underneath the land she learned to be Deltora. And many things have changed in the time since she arrived, a change in ruler ship happened not a year after she came up, and the prosperous countryside was a thing of the past, and the kind and caring people that farmed those lands soon turned suspicious and paranoid whenever she would walk past. Especially when new creatures started to roam the roads – Grey Guards. Entire beings that were grey and, if rumors were to be believed, factored in the country north of Deltora – The Shadowlands. They were beasts meant for tracking criminals and bringing them to their punishment. They could go days and days without rest while tracking their target, making escape almost impossible. 

Counting her stars, Abigail hadn’t gotten on the wrong side of them just yet, but she was wary of them. Her magic seemed to go haywire when they were near, so it helped as a security system, but she was nervous of whether or not they could detect it. 

Another being also roamed the land now since the power change – Ols. Beings that could change their shape to match anything in order to blend in. Some could hold on to the shape for hours, others a day, and more for a number of days. When they weren’t taking a shape, they appeared as shapeless black blobs, their forms swaying in the air until they once again took an image.

Abigail took being paranoid to new levels. Mad Eye would be proud.

While traveling for the first few years, she was able to get by without much trouble. Farmers and villagers didn’t seem to have much trouble with her stopping by to talk or barter for food and/or shelter. But slowly it became almost impossible for her to continue as she was. So, she was forced to settle down.

She settled north of a village in the land that was associated with the Ruby (Apparently the gems were important factors to the land). A small cottage made of local limestone with a thatched roof surrounded by flower beds and gardens with a woods enclosing it from all sides. She was able to build her home in little under a month, with the aid of her magic and in peace. So far, no person or thing had come and disturbed her house except for the animals of the woods and air. For that she was grateful, but she couldn’t stay there the entire time, so she still traveled to see the few friends she made on the roads. But the trips were far and few between.

Not for lack of trying, but because with this Shadowlord ruling over Deltora now, the land seemed to pull on her magic even more than it had before, making it hard to apparate anywhere. So in her little cottage she stayed, making potions and growing her garden. But not 8 years after she built her cottage – 10 years after the overthrow – she was awoken from her sleep by a caterwauling charm screeching across the clearing she lived in.

She jumped out of her bed and with a flick of her wrist, her wand was in her hand and she was outside of her house, wand lit and on the lookout to find who set off the charm. After all, a random squirrel couldn’t set it off – only a human (or a humanoid being). Turning off the charm, and swinging around, she was able to make out five silhouettes running from her cottage – heading East. 

“No you don’t!” Abigail shouted, giving chase and gaining on them. They might be fast, but running from Dudley for years and then Death Eaters gave Abigail a certain edge that they lacked. Magic might also have been used, but hey, a girl has to use what she has doesn’t she? So with a quick incarcerous, the five figures were all bound together ahead of her in thick and magically reinforced rope. No knife, dagger or sword was going to cut through that anytime soon. Coming to a stop in front of them, Abigail realized that while, they weren’t Grey Guards or Ols, they still didn’t seem to be all that friendly. Though she couldn’t blame them, especially with them being chased down. But then again, she wasn’t happy with them as well for trespassing. She pointed her wand at them and spoke.

“Who are you? And what do you think you’re doing so far out here? I know you’re not Ols or Grey Guards, so you better talk.” She threatened, her wand tip slightly glowing in the dark to illuminate their faces. All of which were scarred to varying degrees and had haunted eyes, one more so than the rest. 

“How are we to know that you are to be trusted Witch!” The one of the left spat at her, he had light hair and wore tannish clothes with a dark belt over his tunic. A sword sat at his hip with a dagger in his hand.

“Because if you don’t want to be turned into a frog, you might want to answer. I have been able to keep the guards and other creatures off my land for years now and I don’t wish to invite them here by letting you go. So answer the question before you really piss me off!” She shouted the last, glaring heavily at each one of them. The one in the middle, he had dark hair with a jagged scar running down his face and through his eye, with darker clothes. He also carried a sword with him along with a water skin. It was this one that sat up against his bonds and made Abigail stare at him intently. 

“If that is so, then for the sake of time then I can tell that you are no friend of the Shadowlord. Is that right?” He asked, warily looking at her wand.

“I have been here long enough to know that the Shadowlord is no friend of mine, if by the way he treats the land is any indication. I have never met him, and I hope to keep it that way. His flying beasts cause enough problem as it is. Can I infer that you are also on the outs with the ruler then?” Abigail asked. 

Receiving nods from the trio, she reluctantly let them out of their bonds and dropped her wand from pointing at them. The last male was taller than the others, but was quiet – he hadn’t said anything yet. He had a flaming head of hair with shockingly tan skin and black clothing. His sword was on his back, which would make it hard to draw, but with the amounts of daggers on his belt – she didn’t think he needed to draw his sword often.

“You must be part of the resistance then? I have heard rumor that there is one floating around, but no one had ever seemed to come across them,” Abigail questioned, looking at each one of them in turn, getting a reluctant nod. “Then come with me. Stay the rest of the night in my house, as you must be tired, after all you woke me up so late.”

And with that, Abigail led them back to her house. She wasn’t stupid enough to not be paranoid of them – keep your enemies close and all right? So while she made it seem that she had let her guard down around the three men, she was making sure that they knew her to be a force to be reckoned with if the time came. She let them enter the house first, closing and locking the door behind her as she let them settle around the room. They strayed to the far edges and leaned against the wall instead of sitting on any of the furniture. She smiled.

So they were paranoid. Good, it made her job easier. She strode over to the wood stove and, starting up a fire, began to boil water for tea. Letting that boil, she walked over to the men and stood facing them. 

“Don’t think that just because I’ve let you inside my house doesn’t mean that I’m not wary of you. I think you’ll find it hard to find someone more paranoid than me. It’s just with you being in my house, I have more control over the situation than outside. Also, I don’t want to break my streak of having guards here. You better not have been followed.” Abigail glared at the three of them in turn, making sure that the answer was negative before moving on. “Good, now why don’t you tell me your names, unless you want me to keep labeling you as Angry, Broody, and Silent. I can keep doing that if you want.”

“Denver” The silent man stated from the side.

“Doom” Broody.

The third glare at her heavily before shoved by Denver, “Glenvile.”

“Thank you, I’m Abigail. Now Since I can infer that you are the Resistance, as you’ve shown no sign of discouraging me from that line of thinking, I’m going to tell you something.   
If you need my help, you need only send a message. I will get it.”

Denver and Glenvile sent her disbelieving stares, after all hadn’t she just basically threatened them minutes ago?

“You’ve been in my house long enough for me to read your intentions, and while you might not like or are wary of my magic, it does have its benefits. I can read your minds with it.” Abigail smiled at their shocked faces, before turning around as the water began to boil. “Do you three want any tea?”

She didn’t get a response. She poured herself a cup and turned around – only to be greeted by three different sword points at her throat.

“Hasty, hasty. Now you wouldn’t want to do something you’d regret now would you?” She asked, smiling at the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is unbeta'd and any grammar or misspellings are all on me. Constructive criticism is welcomed, Flames will be used to start a bonfire


End file.
